


Bingsu

by VamolaTamer



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/F, Other, PyeongChang 2018 Winter Olympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-20 11:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VamolaTamer/pseuds/VamolaTamer
Summary: What they don’t see is the way she looks at her.





	Bingsu

It was natural to sit next to one another, but I also had a passing thought of what spectators might have imagined if we weren’t. I didn’t usually give in to speculation like that, so I quickly let it go, even if the effect of it lingered. For years there has been public chatter wanting us to be a couple – a dating couple, not just a skating pair. More recently people have commented on the way we look at each other on the ice – but what they don’t see is the way she looks at _her_.

Our contingent collectively shot up from our seats in applause when she struck her final pose on the ice. The relief and exhilaration at how well her free skate went was clear, and when I glanced to my left I saw the same joy reflected. She beamed with her clasped hands close to her chest as she watched her rise and skate to center ice, the smile never leaving her face.

Her quiet pride in the midst of our cheers radiated warmth in the chill of the ice arena. That look was special, for someone special; a similar feeling I’ve had for my own. I knew what it was, even if she didn’t yet.

**Author's Note:**

> With all that desire for Virtue and Moir to date, I offhandedly thought it’d be funny if one of them was actually dating someone else in an ice sport. Then I was low-key obsessed with Osmond after her Olympic Black Swan performance, the idea of a senior-junior relationship, and the glitz of the Olympics. Tessa’s intro video for Kaetlyn during the "Thank You Canada Tour" kinda sealed the deal, so – wapow! I've literally been thinking about this on and off for over a year.
> 
> Side note that I'm uploading this the day of CBC’s "Battle of the Blades" season premiere.
> 
> Bingsu is a Korean shaved ice dessert.


End file.
